


【The Finest Hours】Something Just Like This

by Art_y_an



Category: The Finest Hours (2016)
Genre: AU-What if they're pilots, M/M, OOC, Songfic, Sorry for Marian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_y_an/pseuds/Art_y_an
Summary: 一篇沒有空中play的機長Paro





	

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我對於海運更熟悉，理論上寫原著的延伸會更精準，但也就是太熟了反而沒有什麼想像空間…再者，這cp和電影冷到不行，因此我只能來散播邪教了_(┐「ε:)_  
> 文中附有註解，可以拉到底查看。
> 
> OOC肯定會出現的，但我會努力讓他們和以往一樣是個英雄

 

 

1

簡單搭建的舞檯上坐著演奏木吉他的獨立音樂人，略沙啞的聲線與弦樂器純樸的音色交織成慵懶的氛圍，酒吧裡的熱絡交談也似乎隨之籠罩一圈如煙的曖昧，聽來不讓人那麼反感。

這也正是他們現在所需要的。

Bernard Webber捧著和酒保商量許久才拿到的一杯冷水，身為一名以遵守紀律出名的區域航線機師，他的堅持倒是無可厚非──儘管如果他那目前還困在模擬機訓練室的發小知道這回事，肯定會嘲解他的情趣堪比開車技巧，想當然耳，那並不是什麼讚美之詞。

但他無力去阻止眼前試圖喝下Gins的Ray Sybert。

縱使對方不吵不鬧、坐在隱密的角落像是這個城市的邊緣者般沉默，在長年相處下，他知道Ray喝多了。原本就不善言辭的藍色眼睛蒙上層灰，看來就像被積雨雲掩蓋的天空，唯有酒精入腹的灼熱感使眼尾薰出了點紅，將原先的陰鬱抹去了點稜角。

看來就像是哭過了一般。

艱難的啜了一口在這個季節顯得過於冰涼的開水，那種像要讓人摸清食道確切位置的寒意讓Bernie清醒了會兒。在昏黃的燈光下，他望著男人不掩憔悴的面容，終歸是無法好好說出在喉頭那句「你不能再喝下去了」。

因為事實上，他同樣不安著。

 

上週五George Myers──訓練課同期的夥伴常常都叫那大個子「Tiny」，也不知道出自於什麼心理──帶著一個剛過了轉機訓練的機師和十多年駕駛經驗，上了一架全貨機打算從紐約飛往內陸的集貨都市。

那天天氣很好，平流層十分適合飛行，地面能見度極高，然而那架A330MRTT*在啟航不到半小時就失事了。全機貨物到現在還在美東沿岸打撈著，至於屍首因為巨大的撞擊而下落不明、海難救助隊研判有極大可能隨著洋流漂到了南方。

據目擊者所言，當時那架有著淺灰機身的巨大貨機展著像是老鷹翱翔般的機翼，中軸因重力失衡而翻轉了九十度，遠遠看來就像個向下墜的十字架。

簡直就是殉道一般。

 

 

2

Bernie本身也領有幾張不同機種的執照，但隨著MD-11的失事率頻傳*，他早早便不太用上貨機的駕照。實際上，他也偏好客機多些，因為他一向尊崇飛航手冊上那些優良而標準的示範，而那對於無須顧慮乘客舒適度的貨機純屬浪費時間，在風雨交加的情況下更是如此。

同樣身為機師，Bernie可以肯定在機身沉入海底前的最後一秒Myers都還在極力思考有什麼挽救方法。

即使那時陪伴著Myers的唯有塔台的無線電、身側惶恐的副機長與近在眉睫的死亡。

令Bernie真正感到遺憾的是，除了殉職者的親友之外，在這件事揭過之後，世上幾乎沒有什麼人會記得曾經有這樣兩位優秀的機師存在過──說不定，甚至連Myers的親友也不見得會清楚他「優秀」的程度究竟為何。

運輸是個偉大的行業，但僅有少數人會記得這件事。因為旅客們搭上飛機為的是一場華麗的旅行或舒適順遂的外派工作，他們的著墨點、喜悅、記憶、感動和相機記憶體都將留待著陸之後的一切，極少對那些在駕駛艙中為他們作息日夜顛倒的工作者表現出謝意，就算真要為這段航程做出什麼評論，頂多也就是一些對於空服人員、飛機餐和免費電影的抱怨。

就算是一個冰淇淋專賣店的工讀生也值得一句感謝，他們這些負擔著更多人的希望與生命的飛行者卻總是被漠視的一群。這邏輯乍看之下並不合理，卻時時刻刻都在發生。

 

縈繞於心的抑鬱讓Bernie又喝下了一大口的水，雖然他感覺自己現在更需要站在蓮蓬頭下，任那些真正冷到骨子裡的水柱打散腦中揮之不去的陰霾。

他不是不難過於Myers的死去，只是身而為人，在那樣不可控的情況下，他還是無法不生出「Thanks Lord it wasn't Ray」的想法。

儘管這想法連他自己都厭惡不已，但是他無法克制。

就像此刻，他望著Ray從眼神透出的、失去友人的疼痛與茫然，卻無法給予任何稱得上「溫暖」的安慰。

就像他知道明天Ray和他自己也要像曾經的Myers坐上那個彼此熟悉不過的位置，承載著旅客的航向未知的命運。

 

 

3

在將手裡的液體一飲而盡後，Ray將廣口杯抵著小指安靜地放回了吧檯。倒不是刻意為之，但他自成一派的風格總是無意識地將周遭和自己切割開來，不善於表述情感也常招惹誤會，就像紙上一個明顯的折痕；與之同時，他面對緊急處理的冷靜卻足以將所有不利之辭掃清，年紀輕輕成為長途主力客機的正機長也是在情理之內。

酒勁上頭讓他的反應慢了幾拍──也可能只是一個推託的說法吧？──因是當他將視線落在邊上的那人時，他就挪不開眼了。

那對天藍色的雙眼，就如坐在駕駛艙時、最喜歡的、專屬於他的那種風光明媚。

舞檯上傳來纏綿的情歌，在曖昧的燈光下，那人總是梳理得井井有序的深色髮絲看來就像被撒上了亮粉般閃閃發亮，和Ray一樣骨節分明的青蔥手指拿著玻璃杯的姿態也被鍍上層夢幻的金色，男性胴體的線條分明卻沒來由地讓他聯想到那些被精心計量過的機體。

人們習慣將船舶或者飛機視為女性的「She」，藉以描述它們優美的曲線與備受讚賞的載運能力，但是最是了解這些鋼鐵美人的Ray對此卻有著不同的想法。直觀而言，堅硬的合金外殼與那種勇敢中帶有魯莽的逆風而行都更像是一個「He」，至於柔軟的部分…

Ray又深深望向那個自然而然散發著溫和氣質的人，對方似有所察的抬起頭來，碰上他的目光先是微微一怔，什麼也不問便報以一個足以點亮他的一生的笑顏。

那是種可以將所有惡意弭平的，從骨子裡散發出來的溫柔。

此生鮮少產生強烈慾望的Ray Sybert在一瞬間鮮明感知到擁有這個人的幸運，而他並不想要收手，就像十多歲的他初次握上操縱桿的那一刻。

 

他是在一次飛安事件認識專職國內航線的Bernard Webber的。

 

 

0

那回是從加拿大西岸啟航的南向航線，Ray離湊足晉升正機師的飛行時數就差了那麼一點。

當時有意提升公司形象的航空公司，特意將上層甲板隔成政商名流的特等倉因而總共只載了四百餘人，底艙也裝載了價值少說幾千萬美金計的貨物，總的來說，也不負Boeing747*在那個年代「空中女王」的美譽。

那年太陽風暴正值高峰，機場停電了幾分鐘才靠著緊急電力恢復地勤作業，但要讓有著龐大資料庫的作業軟體立刻運作有一定程度的困難，遑論國際航線一旦延誤就將連帶拖累其他機場的既定行程，於是航空公司也只能心急火燎的派內勤人員計算起飛的安全重量。

然而，長年來習慣倚賴電算工具的文書人員直到乘客全數登機了都沒能得出個答案，在躁動的旅客埋怨聲與緊湊的起飛排序的壓力下，已經被耽誤的航程只能照常升空──幸而並沒有超過起飛限制，飛機很快地攀升到了安全高度。

直到機長和塔台聯繫完畢，準備進入離場區*時，頂艙卻出了突發狀況。

一名政要人士可能是因為不適應這種抗拒地心引力的離地過程，進而引起了急性心臟衰竭，呼吸急促的在座位上的口吐血沫、造成了其他乘客的慌亂。基於緊急醫療的需求，迫降是必要的手段，然而返航的時間不夠燃燒足夠的燃油以將飛機重量降到足夠安全落地的程度，因此在機長與各個美西機場聯繫的同時，Ray只能按飛航手冊的指示將機翼上的油一一卸到太平洋上。

他們在剛過Vancouver上空時過了計算最大重量，Seattle機場的塔台也盡快騰出了一個跑道，於是機長與Ray按程序的減速、降落並放下起落架，不料在機輪與柏油地面接地不到一分鐘，主輪便生生被飛機的重量壓斷，整個機身都為此產生巨大的晃動，而被扯落的左右方起落架在無法自行減速的機體壓在下頭，就像兩把鋒利的短匕將底部一段機腹切了開來，裡頭的貨物賴以為倚靠的貨盤與軌道被扭曲得亂七八糟。

最後以戰鬥聞名的747是堪堪靠著機體底座與跑道的摩擦力才停了下來，全員無人死亡，幾個在碰撞中有擦傷的旅客與那名病患一起被送到最近的幾家醫院，在入院觀察之後幸運地都沒有大礙。

 

不過就算結果對生還者們是皆大歡喜，跑道被毀損的機場營運商以及國家運輸安全委員會*可一點也高興不起來，來自Montreal的機長Mike和Ray在驚魂記後又不消停的被捲入了一連串的問審。

兩人都很清楚起落架的問題絕非出在他們身上，但那些「請問兩位個別的家庭關係良好嗎？近來有沒有發生什麼煩心事？」、「在事故發生前一天，請問Captain有充足的睡眠嗎？」或「在事故發生的當下，Officer Sybert是怎麼肯定輸油作業已達落地標準的？」之類根本就是變相找碴的問句實在太具有攻擊性，就連Ray這種早就習慣被人疏離的性子也吃不消。儘管在事件發生沒多久，兩人和委員會便陸續收到了航空公司關於重量數據誤植的資料，種種跡象看來航空公司都要負上最大的責任。

文件裡顯示計算人員在飛機起飛後半小時才發現雖然乘客未達上限，但頭等艙裡數位準備旅居美國的乘客運載超額的行李，加上原本預計在本行次搭載的貨量，便已經超過了最大酬載重量*；此外，因為早先收到了原目的地的天氣資訊，預計到達時會面臨天氣不佳的狀況，故而多準備了用油以利屆時盤旋等待登陸的作業順利，孰知出了這等糟心事，美意反而造成災難。

在審判結果出爐之前，兩位機師按照慣例不得從事相關的飛航行為，因此Ray意外的得到了一段對於他這種職業的人算起來不短的假期。這令將大半時間獻給飛機的他分外不適應，而在Seattle出勤的同袍──老實說，Frank的年紀和Ray真差上不少，但前者三十歲才轉職並和他參加了同一期的訓練，所以這麼稱呼應該也沒什麼錯──得獲消息後特地來見了他一面，見他好似還未從被顛三倒四的生理時鐘回復過來的蒼白面色，只能無奈叨唸了幾句便回機場上工。

而日復一日被逼迫說話的Ray無疑是羨慕Frank的。

 

 

0.5

當Frank再來時，除了CaliDouble*外還帶了另外一名和Ray年紀相仿──其實是更年輕，但Frank堅持這麼說，好像把兩人的年紀拉近了，就沒有人會注意到他和兩個青年巨大的年齡差──的年輕機師，只是因為對方跑的是短程的國內航線，所以早他一步已經在年前轉正。

似乎是才下崗就被拉來「情感交流」的青年身上還是一襲筆挺的機長裝，西裝外套的袖口逢著四條清晰的橫杠，就像沿著山脊鋪下來的雪脈，白種人的優勢在深色衣服的襯托下顯得更加出挑，清俊面容噙著的靦腆笑意讓人容易心生好感。

「Bernard Webber, Bernie.」在那人向他伸出手時，Ray就發現了，當那雙藍得驚人的眼睛注視著你時，你會產生擁有了全世界的錯覺。

這可不妙。他在心理嘟噥著，眼神有些失焦的望著還殘留著對方溫度的掌心，連邊上Frank碎念著他沒有向人家自我介紹的嘮叨也沒聽見。

兩個個性迥然不同的青年因為對飛機的熱愛而異常合拍，在暢聊飛行過程中，甚至意外的發現Bernie上一回的航程便是為了疏散一部份因為747事故而滯留於Seattle的乘客。對此Ray不禁有些不自在，畢竟這件案子還沒了結，雖然知情者都明白這並不是機師的問題，但飛機在他們手中毀了是事實…

「That's regulation, you know. 而且，當時你也飛機上，你們已經做了最好的決定，乘客們會知道的。」那道聲線就像捧著機身的溫和氣流，讓他心裡一緊，「We can't leave them out there alone. That plane won't last. We all live, or we all die.」

Ray從未那麼失措過。

就算曾在暴雨或颶風中九死一生，他也不知道如何制止這就像失控的引擎般快速躍動的心跳。

 

在委員會終審確定Captain Mike和Ray並沒有肇責後，Ray一度以為自己會很快回歸漂泊的飛行生涯，孰知在升等的這件事就碰上了問題，在航程沒有著落的情況下，他只能繼續被滯留於美西等待公司發落。

至於為什麼產生問題，起因仍是那個鬧得沸沸揚揚的747事件，儘管危機處理的能力顯著，但原定來回共十一個小時的航程被迫不到兩個小時結束，在訓練飛行時數上的認證立刻產生了問題，又一般機師訓練的排程由公司負責，本來按排程湊足了的時間不夠也不可能馬上就有空缺能讓他填上，但這一落又是幾個月，那這段期間的費用該由誰給付？為此航空公司不得不又要另外開會審議，討論這位年輕人是否能成為破格升等的第一人。

在這人生地不熟的都市，繼飛長程航線一年有九個月消失的Frank之後，Ray唯一能說上話的就只有同樣是飛機癡的Bernie了。

面部表現比一般人少很多的Ray並沒有被發現那些隱密的心緒，他很守本分的堅守著「朋友」的位置，沒有奢求、沒有期待，直到Bernie被論及婚嫁的女朋友甩了。女孩子似乎對Bernie隔三差五就失去蹤跡的工作一直都頗有微詞，沒有安全感一向是戀愛中最忌諱的事，更不用說婚姻。

「有份高收入的工作卻又要時時刻刻能陪在她身邊，超人才能辦得到吧？」可惜她不叫作Lois Lane。試圖以幽默化解卻擺脫不了傷感，藍眼睛在流轉的燈下看來彷彿流動的液體，Ray望著就算在這個時刻也堅持不喝酒的青年，微蹙眉頭不發一語。

「我好像很難讓她明白，我並沒有辦法像那些菁英坐在銀行玻璃窗之後的辦公室決定要不要讓人貸款，或者指揮著人做這個做那個否則就滾回去吃自己，像自己能主宰別人的人生似的…」幾乎不可聞的輕嘆口氣，Bernie難掩疲憊的將手扶在額前喃喃自語：「我只是個想要做自己想做的事的、平凡人啊。」

那聲音很輕，注視著桌上的汙點的Ray卻感覺那好像一道在他耳邊盛放的煙花。

在工作之外，他難得的正眼對上話語者，光照在俊秀的面容上同樣映出了清晰的瞳色。那種淡淡的藍綠色有如湖泊般安靜，有如秋葉般靜美，像是蘊藏著說不盡的愛意。

> I'm not looking for some superhero or some fairytale bliss.
> 
> Just something I can turn to somebody I can kiss.
> 
> I want something just like this.
> 
> 我並不是要找那些超級英雄，或是有著童話命運般的人。
> 
> 只要一個能夠依賴的他、一個我能親吻的人。
> 
> 那才是我一直在尋找的人。

 

 

4

走出了酒吧，他們在通往機場飯店的街上散步閒聊，晚風和煦的打散了兩人身上沾染的混濁氣味，月光帶著涼意，像是他們輕輕相觸的指尖。

Ray從來沒有明白過，一向被形容成「難相處」、「根本不知道在想什麼」的他能夠被接受，趁著酒意帶來的微妙衝動，他打破了沉默：「I just didn't know if you'd be attracted to me.」

「You're exactly how I pictured you.」個性上。在相處時總維持著三分笑意的Bernie很快地接過了話荏。

知道自己看起來是什麼德性，Ray可不認為有人能從他的臉看出個所以然，又陷入了無語。

「Better.」誤解了對方意思，青年在稍加思索後又補上了一句，就是不知道眼睛像盯著深淵般注視著遠方的他有沒有聽清。

經過了咖啡廳，裏頭飄逸出的香氣將這樣的寧靜裝飾得就像某個閒適的夏日午後，白色的房子、打理漂亮的庭院和兩張舒適的躺椅。

儘管不知道那會發生在多久之後的未來，但此刻光是一同漫步，就足以讓他倆的心靈被填滿。

「Where'd you wanna go?」躊躇許久，Bernie終究問了出口，無關對於死亡的恐懼，無關對逝去之人的愴然。「How much you wanna risk?」

不在乎他人豐功偉業或者奇蹟，Bernie Webber只在意著眼前這個人。

路燈下那張總帶著鬱鬱之色的俊臉看來蒼白了點，但是那雙眼睛不會騙人，那雙總是握著推桿掌握幾百人生命的手傳遞而來的溫度也不會。

> Only for something I can turn to somebody I can miss.
> 
> I want something just like this.
> 
> 只為一個可以傾訴的對象，一個能讓我念念不忘的人。
> 
> 我要的就是像你這般的人。

 

 

Fin.

*注解

*A330是一系列由空中巴士生產的中長途廣體客機，目前型號有五種，而A330MRTT和A330-200F以及未來發展的新款Beluga(大白鯨貨機)為全貨機。

*MD-11是由麥道公司研發的機型，以尾翼上的第三個引擎為象徵，而其自1993年到2016年間的失事事件高達十件，因而此機種安全係數備受質疑。

*Boeing747是全世界首款生產出的廣體民航機，由美國波音民航機集團製造；又稱為「巨無霸客機 (Jumbo Jet) 」，機首一端的雙層設計，是世界上最易識別的飛機之一。

*離場管制指引飛機在起飛後進入特定路線，所以飛機離地後塔台就會把飛機交給離場台，而離場台也會因應實際情況指示飛機爬升或者不需依特定航路飛航，改由跟從空管員的指示航行。

*國家運輸安全委員會(NTSB)是一獨立的美國政府調查機構，成立於1967年，負責民用運輸事故調查。

*酬載重量指可以收取費用所承載的旅客、郵件、貨物等之重量，是航空公司收益的主要來源。

*CaliBurger是Seattle一間漢堡連鎖店，和著名漢堡店In-N-Out風格類似。

**Author's Note:**

> 感覺電影裡只有描述危機處理能力，所以角色的個性抓得不太好，如果感覺到三觀盡毀請見諒，CP是萌的我有罪TUT  
> 本篇其實也是The Chainsmokers和Coldplay的歌產生的靈感(下放歌詞~)，想要表達的就是「我就是愛著如此平凡而努力的你」的深情意涵，我覺得挺適合默默的Ray。  
> 最後，感謝讀到這裡的你，不論有沒有被安利這口邪教都歡迎評論！


End file.
